kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Castle
"What is this strange, colorful place? Have we been eating mushrooms?" Welcome to Bowser's Castle, a Kongregate chatroom that is currently owned by Xela248. Oh, and please do mind the lava pits, we work hard to keep them at optimal temperature. contributions and edits to our room's wiki are welcomed. If revision is required, feel free to ask why and how it needed to be revised. Rules and Regulations Bowser's Castle is a wonderful chat room, filled with happy users, enjoying their multitude of games, and keeping up conversations with others. We'd like to keep it that way. These rules are constituted by Kongregate, in the name of Kongregate, for Kongregate. Featuring a great community, relatively good moderator participation, and molten lava pits, BC is one of the more active rooms on Kongregate.com. Expect to make a friend here, but be prepared for the game-loving geekery that its regulars are notorious for! Teh Important Stuff 1. Don't be a troll 2. Harassing others is not allowed. 3. Promotion of illegal activity is not allowed. 4. Excessive profane or abusive language is not recommended. 5. Don't feed the trolls. 6. Don't spam. 7. Inappropriate links that are posted or given out is illegal. 8. Use appropriate username and profile pictures. 9. Don't role-play excessively (Emotes are good, anything involving excessive violence or multi-paragraph macros are bad). 10. Any excuses referring to "Little brothers" or diseases such as "Tourette's Syndrome", although the effort is commended, shall be discredited. 11. Please speak in the designated room language only, in this case, English. If you wish to see the full details provided on these rules, go to the "Code of Conduct" section on Kongregate, or follow this link http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct The Fine Print Like most rooms, Bowser's Castle has some unspoken guidelines that are unique to the room environment. Like all chatrooms on Kongregate, the Rules of Conduct may be upheld differently from moderator to moderator, so if anything needs clarification, please feel free to ask the Resident Mod or Room Owner. 1. When you walk into this room, you're speaking English. There are plenty of chatrooms on Kong that cater to all world languages, so by all means don't feel limited if you're lucky enough to be multilingual! Just be sure to speak your language of choice in the designated chatroom, which is listed in the Rooms List as well as the Room Description. A few rooms, like Tower of Babel, allow all languages to be spoken at any time. Come one come all! 2. Don't post any links leading to innapropriate websites or scam sites. No one wants to help you get points at lockerz. 3. Don't be a troll, and don't act like one. Simple as that. 4. Spam is not tolerated, unless you have a side of fried rice and a biscuit to eat along with it, then it's delicious. 5. Caps Lock is not cruise control for cool. Room Owners (Both Past and Present) Current Room Owner: xela248 - Hey there! I'm Xela and I like talking to people! I don't care where you're from or what colour your skin is- you are my friend. Peace and love <3 Past Room Owner(s): Rothycat - Contrary to popular belief, yes she IS a girl, and yes, she DOES exist on the internet! Rothy, aka "Roffins", aka "Roffy", aka "Rothtafarian", has been on the Kong scene since 2008 and took ownership of Bowser's Castle roughly a year ago, when it was then known as "Out of the Blue". Changing the name to something a bit closer to her own nerdly desires, Bowser's Castle has flourished into a lively, albeit sometimes chaotic, community of gamers and youthful hearts alike. Hailing from Seattle, Washington, Rothy is an avid gamer and adores reading, drawing, and pwning noobs with her banhammer when the situation arises. KakkoiiBishounen Regular Moderators Ares_ - I feel myself to be very regular (could it be the high fiber diet?). Say hi if you see me, i often even reply :) Arkive - DaSkorpion - Dragoneye904 - Weeehee! BC! Fnar3221 - Hello, I'm one of the newer regulars and one of the newest Moderators as of September 8th, 2010. Inducted into Bowser's Castle and so far loving all of its colorful and wacky inhabitants. Mr. Fnar3221 likes the "Dubstep" and "DnB" genres of music, can usually be found listening away to the songs on volumes not meant for human ears, ranting about those damn kids on his front porch and enjoying the finer things in life. funnyruler - MarikoYoshida - Merryl - Mousethecat - <3 Tsuppotron7000 - Hey! That's me! :D List of Visiting and Well Known Moderators Imbulletproof - Keckers - Livzy - MrSpontaneous - Razzi3l - Serendipity2009 - Storageheater - Sukasai - xXPoeXx - XxAchillesxX - List of Regulars Before adding your name to this list, please check with the room owner and/or other regulars to see if you qualify for the list. 1132 - angelee33 - ArianaBanana - Arkive - Has a beard. aturtledoesbite - <-- CLICK IT! bert1432 - Cyberhammer - Dedwynde - DefJam - Ohai! I'm Def, one of the newer Regulars, I'm friendly and most times tame, so if you see me you may say "Hello!", the next thing you know I will be offering you crumpets and tea. Grats to our new mods Ares and Fnar! Doctalen - XBL gamer tag is Doctalen feel free to add me just say who you are.Also for more info about me read my kong profile bio. Dragon_Killer123 I just want to say, Ooh something shiny to distract me. "Now I get it" DrPickel - what can i say i am who i am EmpressCrane - Oh, Hai there =) I am a low drama regular and I love intelligent conversations. I don't tolerate racism or trolls. Send me a message and say hi! Fomortiis - Now, a message from our sponsor: KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Gamerpwnage50 - All across the country, coast to coast. People always say, what do you like most? I don't want to brag, I don't want to boast. I always tell 'em, I like toast!. YEAH TOAST godzuki - gogurt12 - goldenbullet - Hi. My name is "goldenbullet" as indicated by the little blue thingy over there←. I'm working on the Wiki, helped created this one with the help of Fnar3221 and Rothycat who are listed somewhere over there ↑. Give any of us a shout if you want something added or changed on here! file:Golly Greg.png Golly_Greg - file:halodu3de.jpg Halodu3de - file:i_like_toast.jpg I_like_toast - iDoomPotato - Ivan62300 - I can haz creative description? No? Fine... My name is Ivan62300 pronounced "Pasta Salad" and I like to talk about anything. I prefer not to cause video game conflict though, so... I hope you would try not to either. Jujitsu788 - kegso - Meh just ask stuff about me in chat KillerShadow90 - Video Games take up a large portion of my time. (that includes kong) other than that U CANNOT KNOW ABOUT ME *disappears into the shadows* Kiseke - Friendly unless you do something that agitates me ;D kiteless - koopashell - Add me on XBL, and I'll play Halo: Reach with you. My account name is Koopashells. Just tell me who you are on Kong first, though! Also, check out my new dead wiki: http://archipelagoofdreams.wikia.com! If you're new on the regs list, and want your avatar here, just shoot me a message on my talk page. I'll get to it. Eventually. Koopashell 13:44, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Layries - linkisgreat7 - People can either call me a noob or a veteran... thing is, I've been around here for a while. But no matter how I try, I can STILL not find Princess Zelda. I'm hiring a 24/7 search team. If your Ganondorf, don't worry, I will hunt you down. Magicant - Hey I'm Magicant! Usually, I'll be playing flash games. Yanno, because its kinda Kongregate.. Other than that, I've made quite the colorful selection of friends here so if you get a chance, show me who you are, and we may just also become friends! Yay! (Avatar not added at user's request) Natamora - For teh lawls Ness1010 - NihilistMachine - I am the witty new addition to Bowser's Castle. You will find me most days chilling out listening to Dubstep with Fnar3221 and being the good ol' witty guy I am. Also, you might find me trying to make dry humor not fail over the interwebs. Sabin7 - Hello, my name is Sabin7. I can proudly say that I've been on Kong for a while, and a generous portion of that amount has been in Bowsers Castle. The people who I first met there I will not forget: RothyCat, Codeman101, Angelee33, Batzilla, Odins__Raven, Koolfoo3, and Unit53374. ScreamyLordSutch - I am SutchMonster. Don't be afraid. I only bite when provoked and/or prodded with a stick. :D Shadow10101 - sirducken - SonicOkami - I am a huge fan of the Sonic games (even the recent ones) and also had a very fun time with the game Okami. Thus i named my profile after both of them. Sun_Zhu -Um...hello. I'm, er...Sun_Zhu the, um...Lord of the Sword. terrag511 - wait......what? tharak - Confusedness- Its a way of life. thepimpage - Unit53374 - Hey! I'm Unit! I don't think i've ever been to another site in my life, and if I have, than it was a mind control experiment by the Feds... vesparian - warlic97 - werewolfbabe - wolffang1000 - x_Snake_Eyez_x - Hello! I'm Snake. I can often be found lurking around Bowser's Castle in one of my six accounts: x_Snake_Eyez_x, MrLogic2, x3_Burninator_x3, DeathByOverwork, ThingsIDontDo, and Shattered_Glass. I can use my intelligence to thwack any troll out of the park! x3_Hades_x3 - Hello, I'm Hades (just call me hades lol no need for "x3") , yes I'm a female. Yes, I know thats odd only thing I can say is deal with it. :D I can be aggressive at times but it only means that I care. Other then that I tend to be pretty easy going unless you start'ah trolling then.. you are in for it deep ._. but anywho :D BC's the place to be! 15b80246-356a-4722-887f-c881760d2b791.03.01 * * List of Upcoming Regulars Within a grace period of two weeks, the room owner and/or current regulars will discuss to whether these individuals should be inducted into our prestigious list of regulars. Jirachi120- maffo666 goldengladiator The Definition of a Regular A regular is simply put, someone who contributes to the chat room on a constant basis. This can be achieved in any way. Make some friends, be mature, and have some good conversations. By simply being nice, your're already moving closer to the goal. Level doesn't make a difference in being a regular, it's all about how you act. 'How Regulars are Chosen' There is no "official" means to becoming a regular, if we see your face often enough and we like you, you're in! Room Quotes Anything you find funny or interesting that was said can be added here. Just make sure it was said in Bowser's Castle... And not in some silly Princess's castle! An Archive of room quotes from pre-2011 can be found here. Jan. 23- We all love natas on the wall. Koopashell 00:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) PM Magicant: 51. PM Natamora: 51. PM koopashell: 51 types of natas? PM linkisgreat7: Turtle, can I work on the story of this RPG? PM Magicant: Epic. PM koopashell: 51 Natas on the wall? PM Natamora: 970 to level. PM Natamora: Take one down, pass her around? O_o PM Magicant: Yush. PM Natamora: wat. PM koopashell: 50 natas on the wall! January 26, 2011 - 9:26 pm EST oblivieon: dpeanutbuter oblivieon: GraveHorizon: Double peanutration? February 4, 2011 - 1:48 am PST Fomortiis: Aaron. Fomortiis: Are you a crumpet. GraveHorizon: Fauxmortiis. Aarownd: I'm where the grinch lives? Fomortiis: No? Fomortiis: I'm not fake, Grave. GraveHorizon: Yeah right. Aarownd: Homortiis Fomortiis: Yeah, that's right. GraveHorizon: Nice. Aarownd: See, you just admitted it. Fomortiis: I did not, ****. Aarownd: Look at it! you agreed! Fomortiis: Prove it. Around 1:00 Eastern time ''' xela248: Nope. My room's an open room. xela248: Because I'm open like that. koopashell: Hahahahaahhhaa koopashell: haahahahahahaah xela248: According to eHarmony. '''Easter 2011, about 3:14 ScreamyLordSutch: I herd you liek pudding, so we put pudding in your pudding so you can foodgasm whilst you foodgasm. Arcane101Magi: ... koopashell: -foodgasms at thought of foodgasming- April 30, 2011; about 9:40 Central time - Technical difficulties, please hold. GraveHorizon: Your TV won't do anything, Aar?: Aarownd: No. aturtledoesbite: Try unplugging/replugging it. Aarownd: I did that. Aarownd: The menu won't even come up. aturtledoesbite: Well, that covers the length of my tech support. GraveHorizon: Even when you use the knob? Aarownd: It stopped blinking. NaoSoulONight: Hit it with a hammer. NaoSoulONight: On the screen. aturtledoesbite: Your problem is too advanced for my abilities. NaoSoulONight: And put some strenght on it. Aarownd: The remote turned it on. GraveHorizon: Is your battery running out of batteries? Aarownd: It's working again. GraveHorizon: *remote Aarownd: Thank goodness. May 19th 2011- 17:45 BST- Rainbows rainbows rainbows Lokimischiefgod: i can fart rainbows Tehjo: I've sneezed rainbows before nellyraimon: :O nellyraimon: Lol Tehjo: Snorted pop rocks and coke Tehjo: The world was amazing Archive Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes